michael_jacksonfandomcom-20200223-history
Streetwalker
Streetwalker is one of Michael Jackson's songs in the 2001 special edition of the album, Bad. It was originally recorded for the original CD release, but it was cut from the final track listing and replaced with Another Part Of Me. It also sounds like the beta for the way you make me feel Date 1987 Recorded: 1986 Lyrics *(Why don't you give me some time) *(Won't you give me some time) * *Pretty baby *Kisses for your loving *I really get it when you're *Next to me yeah yeah *I'm so excited how you *Give me all your loving *I got it coming and it's ecstasy * *Streetwalking baby * *Cause everyday I watch you *Paint the town so pretty *I see you coming in and off *On my thought yeah yeah *You don't believe me then *You can ask my brother *Cause everyday at six *Home alone * *Because *Baby I love you *Baby I love you *Baby I want you *Baby come love me *Baby I need you *You're so satisfying * *I hear you walking *Cause your body's talking to me *I chase you every step of the way yeah yeah *An invitation to some *Faraway hot island *If I can show you baby *Home with me * *You see I never met a girl *Just like you *Come so easy *Don't you break my heart *Cause I love you * *You see I never met a girl *Just like you *Come so easy *Don't you break my heart *Cause I love you * *Streetwalking baby * *(Why don't you give me some time) *(Won't you give me some time) *(Why don't you give me some time) *(Won't you give me some time) * *I have to tell you *That you give me strong hot fever *My every thought is you *And that's a fact yeah yeah *I'd like to take you places *How about New York City *Or Paris, France *What do you think of that * *Because *Baby I love you *Baby I love you *Baby I want you *Baby come love me *Baby I need you *You're so satisfying * *You see I never met a girl *Just like you *Come so easy *Don't you break my heart *Cause I love you * *You see I never met a girl *Just like you *Come so easy *Don't you break my heart *Cause I love you * *Streetwalking baby *I got it coming baby * *Baby I love you *Baby I love you *Baby I want you *Baby come love me *Love me baby *Got to have some loving *Got to make you mine *Got to give some loving *Gonna give you loving *Make you mine *Got to get your love *Got to give some love *Got to make somebody *I told you *I told you * *You see I never met a girl *Just like you *Come so easy *Don't you break my heart *Cause I love you *(x4) * *Streetwalking baby * *Tell me why don't you give me some time...(fade) External Links Song Category:Bad songs Category:Songs